Rule are Rules
by Noodle Woozy
Summary: Not good at summaries. Sexy brownies. Christmas parties. And goofy gifts. Not to mention some piano playing. I disclaim.
1. Part 1

Rules are Rules

I slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV, some Christmas Special was on. I didn't get the whole Christmas fuss. The spirit of giving and begin jolly and crap. I just liked the getting part and all the food.

But my opinion about the holiday doesn't matter much to anyone. Christmas is Maka's favorite holiday though so I might as well deal with it best I can.

Maka was busying herself in the kitchen making peppermint brownies for Kidd's big Christmas party the next day. I didn't want to go. More importantly, I didn't want to wear that stupid reindeer sweatshirt she bought me when she went for brownie ingredients. I looked over to my occupied miester. She was wearing red polka-dot pajama pants and a baggy green t-shirt (fucking christmas colors), furiously mixing the brownie batter. Wait, was that my shirt?

Already distracted, I forgot the shirt. I rolled my head between my hands. I still had to buy a Secret Santa present for Tsubaki and a regular gift for Maka and getting all that would mean I would have to get up.

"Soul? What do you want for Christmas?" She didn't take her focus off her baking.

"Mmm, all of those brownies," I said laborly lifting myself from the couch. She huffed and kept mixing. I ambled over to her and leaned my chest against her back. She froze as I wrapped my arms around her, one hand on her waist and the other dipped a finger into the brownie batter. I slowly brought it to my mouth and sucked its chocolately goodness next to her ear. "Yes, defiantly the brownies," I whispered and walked out the door grabbing my wallet and headphones.

I felt my face finally cool down when I got on the street. I didn't mean to blush so much from that. It was just being close to Maka made my heart race, but I would never tell her that. So I would just tease her with my hormonal teenage urges. I stuck my headphones over my ears and began to zone out as I walked down to the plaza. The weather was chilly since it was winter but sunny. I have never seen it snow in Death City, in fact, the temperature rarely dipped below 60 degrees.

Tsubaki likes jewelry, that was what Black Star said. Maybe I would find a bracelet and be done. But that seems cheap. I could get her a brush, she has hair right? No, that's not cool, a brush seriously? Buying gifts is difficult. And Maka, jeez... A book is too predictable but she would probably like that the most.

I had to be creative and I hated it.

I turned and crossed the street. The song changed to some random love ballad that had somehow made its way onto my iPod. I suddenly became very aware of the lyrics and the meaning behind them. They made me think of Maka. {(Listen to "Oh Darling" by Plug In Stereo)} My chest tightened. I knew I liked her but I couldn't let myself accept it. Maybe I could get her an expensive necklace or some flowers, that's romantic. I could ask Tsubaki to fold me some fancy origami and I could write a sappy message inside. I just wanted to crawl in a hole, she probably doesn't even like me.

But sooner or later I had to let her know that I do or I might explode.

Shit. I walked right into someone.

I apologized and hurried into the plaza. It was rather busy with last minute shoppers and venders. I spotted the jewelry store and skillfully weaved through panicked mothers, anxious children, and the rest of the public. I, somehow, made it unharmed to the shop and scanned the glass case for something to catch my eye. A set of earrings and a matching bronze bracelet just called 'Tsubaki' to me. I was about to check out when I saw something else. It was Maka's necklace. It had a gold chain and an intricately braided Mother of Pearl pendant in the shape of an infinity symbol. I told the clerk to get that out of me too and she smiled.

"Are these for someone special?" She chimed behind the cash register.

"That one is," I gestured to the necklace.

"Well she's a very lucky girl!" She gave that saleswomen smile as I awkwardly handed her my money.

I got out of there only to return to the chaos outside. As much as I didn't want to I still somehow found myself in the card store looking for a Christmas card for my parents. They send me one every stinking year for every possible holiday, I might as well let them know I'm not dead. I picked the first appropriate one I could found and bee-lined to the checkout. The line was so long, the end was in the gag-gift aisle.

I sighed loudly and glanced around. It was all stuff I'm sure Black Star would like: fake teeth, fly in a plastic ice cube, mistletoe dangly headband, expandable fork "for all your across the table needs", and fake dog poop and boogers.

Wait, mistletoe dangly headband? I NEED THAT!

* * *

One the way back to our apartment, I stopped in the lobby to pick up the mail. Sifting through the letters of mostly junk, I found the Christmas greetings from my family. I sliced it open with one blade finger. I pulled out a thick card-stock card with an illustration of a winter scene front. Inside two pictures fell into my hand and the expected check for $400. One picture was of my parents and Wes in matching outfits, Wes with his violin of course. (Gag) The other picture I was shocked to see. It was a school photo of Maka and I, me in weapon form and Maka smiling like fool and looking too adorable for her own good.

The message was typical and predictable:

"Wishing you a safe and jolly Holiday!

- The Evans Family"

was printed in the inside of the card and then written was:

"Keep making us proud Soul! Congratulations on all you achieve with your

miester.

Don't forget to call.

- Love, Mom, Dad, and Wes"

Puke.

They don't even know my miester's name? They don't even know what I achieve? I became a fucking Death Scythe!

I will not call.

In my card, I will write:

"Her name is Maka. She made me a Death Scythe.

~ Soul"

Maybe I'll stick a photo in there if I found a cool one.

* * *

I slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV, some Christmas Special was on again. I didn't get the whole Christmas fuss. The spirit of giving and begin jolly and crap. I just liked the getting part and all the food.

But my opinion about the holiday doesn't matter much to anyone. Christmas is Maka's favorite holiday though so I might as well deal with it best I can.

Maka was finishing getting ready in her room. She glanced out, frustrated, and tossed some clothing at me. It was that stupid hoodie she bought for me to wear. The pale green garment with a cute little cartoon Rudolph stared innocently at me in my hands.

"Maaaaka... this is not cool!" I whined in retaliation.

She popped her head back out from her door, her hair half up. She gave those pouty eyes, "It would mean a lot to me. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I huffed and glared at her until she disappeared in her room again. Reluctantly, I pulled the hoodie on only as pre-compensation for the trick I would pull on her later in the evening.

"Soul? Which do you like better?" Maka walked into the the hallway in just a tank top holding two almost identical sweaters, one green and one the same pattern but white.

Trying not the stare at her lack of clothing, I pondered her options, "They look the same to me. Green I guess." She smiled and just about pranced back into her room. I huffed and sunk deeper into the couch. The only good part about going to this party was going to be the food, and maybe if the mistletoe works out. I had dream the night before that I was leaning in for the kiss and she kneed me in the balls.

Not a good sign

Maka popped back out of her room wearing appropriate clothes and walked into the kitchen to grab the brownies. "Ready?" She wrapped a scarf around her neck. I grunted in agreement and slung a backpack containing both Tsubaki's and Maka's gifts, the headband, and some Christmas records I was able to dig up from my collection. We walked down to my bike. It was colder than I excepted outside. I was about to comment on it when another issue arose.

"How are we going to take the brownies on my motorcycle?" I asked. She needed to hold onto the brownies and not fall off the bike at the same time, which in my mind required more hands.

Maka thought for a moment, "Here, give me your bag." I raised an eyebrow. "Just trust me, it'll be fine." I handed it over but kept my eyebrow up this time adding a head tilt. "Don't just stare at me like an idiot, get on the bike." Confused, I followed her orders and she got on after me. She sat extra close to me and I was surprised when I felt her arms wrap under mine with the pan of brownies in my lap.

"Unhhh?"

"Can you still drive like this?" I felt her breath on my neck.

"I guess we'll find out," I smirked and started the engine as she laid her head on my back.

* * *

The Death Mansion was kind of far away, but it felt all too soon when Maka unhooked her arms around me and slid off. I sighed at the absence of her heat on my back. The party was already in full swing when we walked in. A lot of people from our class were invited but Secret Santa was only in our team of seven.

"We're the best dressed guests here!" Maka elbowed my side and I smirked in agreement.

"Can I have one of those damn brownies yet?" I leaned into her swinging my backpack over my shoulder.

She blushed and punched my arm. "Soul we just got here! Can't you wait a few more minutes to eat?"

"Nope," I chimed and left her for the food table.

"YO! YOU FINALLY GOT HERE! YOUR GOD HAS BEEN AWAITING YOUR PRESENCE FOR THIS HOLIDAY FEAST!" Black Star stood on a chair waving a leg of ham like a flag. I smiled at his foolishness as Tsubaki panicked next to him.

"Hey Tsubaki," I got her attention as I reached into my bag and pulled out the gift. "Merry Christmas, or something."

She smiled, "can I open it now?"

I shrugged, "sure, doesn't matter."

Black Star's attention was now on his partner as she torn through the wrapping paper. "OOOO! Whatcha get? Whatcha get?"

She opened the box and her face lit up, "oh Soul! I love it! Thank you!"

"It's nothing," Black Star ran off the talk to Kidd, bored with jewelry. I spotted Maka giving her brownies Liz and out of nowhere those stupid hormonal teenage urges make me want to walk right up to her and just kiss her. "Urgh actually I think I might need your help." Her face was confused but she nodded. I lead her to a less crowded spot near the stairs and opened my backpack enough for her to see the headband. Her mouth dropped but then she grinned and clasped her hands together. "I bought this and I want to use it, you know, with Maka, but how do I - what should I say before- or after?" I sighed. Someone as cool as me should not be freaking out over a kiss.

Her girlish giggle made me cringe. "Of course I'll help! Here's what you should do..."


	2. Part 2

After instructions from Tsubaki, the nervous messy pit in my gut felt more like a nervous organized pit in my gut. I made Maka and I both dinner plates from the buffet and ambled over to where she and a few other girls were chatting. She smiled at me as I handed her the plate. The girls giggled flirtatiously at me and Maka gave a death glare in their general direction as they left.

"Thanks Soul," she take a bite of pasta salad. "Did Tsubaki like her gift?" I nodded. "Kidd got me a book. How predictable..." She rolled her eyes and pointed to the novel on the table.

"Do you know who has me?" I asked swallowing some mashed potatoes.

"Lizz I think. I haven't seen her in awhile though." She was quiet for awhile. "So what were you and Tsubaki taking about?"

"Just some Black Star thing, you know, presents or whatever." I answered without hesitation taking a bite of her peppermint brownie.

"Oh," there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I tried to change the topic. "Your brownies are very good. They beat all other brownies."

Her green eyes sparkled a bit. "Tha-"

She was cut short by Kid spazzing out loudly about how the large Christmas tree in the center of the room was pushed 4cm to the left. Lizz was by his side trying to calm him down by telling him symmetrical objects as Patty tried to adjust the tree back to perfection. Black Star cackled in the corner and Tsubaki face palmed. Maka and I stared blankly as Kid finally calmed down holding onto Lizz's hands.

"I think a distraction is needed," Lizz declared then made direct eye contact with me. "Soul would you be so kind and play the piano?"

"No." I snapped back. What kind of Secret Santa present is this?!

"Awe c'mon Soul!" Maka tugged on my sweater. Everyone was looking at me.

"Maka, no one will like it," I shot her a look of desperation.

"Don't be so silly!" She began pushing me to the grand piano in the far corner. The rest of the guests encouraged me in a cacophony. "Just one song!" She pulled out the piano bench.

I sighed, "I'm not playing a Christmas song." My audience agreed saying more or less 'whatever you play is fine' as a collective group.

I sighed again, feeling the keys with my fingers. Pressed a few to get a sense of the tuning. I inhaled, lifted my hands, and closed my eyes. My hands dropped into a cord and danced among the keys hitting rifts. The tempo slowed and quickened in odd patterned as I swayed along the ivory playing scales. The obscure cord combinations made some guests face's sour but I couldn't care. (LISTEN TO "INTERMISSION" BY PANIC AT THE DISCO) The rifts and cords quickened as I could feeling myself loosing control. A black force hummed like bees in my ears. I continued the play the same pattern faster, my eyes opening wide. I couldn't hear anything but the black static. I lost my hands, they played on their own. Suddenly I was floating in blackness.

I could here a raspy voice laughing madly. "Miss me Soul?" It said.

White light. A rushing through my body.

"That's plenty, Soul." Maka's voice, her hand on my shoulder. I was breathing heavy, my hands poised above the keys.

My audience was silent.

Of course Patty pipped up first. "WOW, that was crazy!" She began clapping wildly. Everyone cautiously joined in but the pride that normally followed applause wasn't there.

I stood up quickly, gave a habitual short bow, and speed walked out of the room without making eye contract with anyone. I could hear Maka calling after me but I just couldn't deal with her right now. I grabbed my bag that was on a chair by the door and headed straight for the bathroom upstairs using the staircase in the kitchen.

Going crazy wasn't part of my mistletoe plan.

"Well shit," I said to myself in the mirror. I splashed water on my face and kept my hands tight on my face. The buzzing in my ears continued. The laughter echoing in my brain

"Did you think I would just go away? Silly Soul, you can't run from your own body..." I could barely hear him. Laugh laugh laugh.

I rubbed fiercely at my face, allowing for my exhale to make noise, "UuhrghUuhrgha." I pulled down my face skin making the insides under my eyes show. Absolute hate. I grunted and dug through my bag looking for my first-aid junk. I opened the Zip-Lock baggy and slipped my hand in trying not to fling BandAids everywhere. I took some Advil and half a pill of Meclizine in hopes the room would stop spinning. After drinking another glass of water, I decided I wouldn't be a drama king and hide up here the whole party.

No surprise Maka was waiting for me outside the door.

"Everything okay?" She stood up from sitting across the hall.

I nodded.

"Was just the song or some kind of madness..?" She picked apart these problems like scabs. I shrugged and tried to make my way around her. "No," she grabbed my shoulder. "You won't just shrug at me. I'm just trying to help! Hey, stop that! Look at me when I'm talking to you please?" Her hand gently lifted my face so our eyes meet. "Are you okay?" She asked again more sincere.

"It's just- I guess it's just the Black Blood." I fought to hold in those stupid hormonal teenage urges. Stupid green eyes... Stupid caring... Caring is so not cool.

Her hands softened and ran from my chin to along my jaw. I caught myself leaning into her touch. Maybe this is actually okay. I go through Tsubaki's advice.

Alone. Check.

Quiet. Check.

Physical contact. Check.

Eye contact. Check.

Confidence. Pretending.

"Hey so I bought you sort of a present," I said backing away and unzipping my bag.

"Oh?" She said confused.

I pulled out the headband and quickly placed it on my head. The look on her face was priceless. I adjusted the mistletoe on the string and looked at her expectantly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She glared, arms crossed.

I shook my head and put my nervous hands in my hoodie kangaroo pocket, "no ma'am."

She laughed but looked more confused. "No way."

"Rules are rules Maka..." I stated.

"But..." She glanced at the headband.

"But what?"

"Your cheating!"

"I don't care," I stepped closer to see her reaction, she just kept looking confused. Another step and I reached up to cup her face in my hands. I leaned in and touched our noses together. Her breathing hitched and she closed her eyes. I inhaled her pepperminty scent not wanting to go to fast for her. I waited for some sign of permission leaning my forehead against hers and rubbing her cheek with my thumb. She opened her emerald eyes, "don't over think this, bookworm." I try to give a reassuring grin.

She put a cautious hand on my chest, "whe-"

I interrupted her and gently placed my lips on hers.

I swear to Lord Death, time must've stopped. The world floated away. The only thing that mattered was Maka. Her lips were soft and tasted like peppermint and chocolate. She shifted closer to me putting her hands around my neck. I moved my mouth slowly with hers and she threaded her fingers in my hair. Trying to control myself, I moved back before it got to intense. Those stupid hormonal teenage urges of mine weren't completely satisfied. My hands found hers and wove our fingers together, our foreheads pressed together.

"So," I tapped my nose on hers, "Maka Alburn, will you be my Christmas present?" I gave her my sweetest smile. She stared at me wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights. Maka let go of my hands, knitted her eyebrows, and out of nowhere, slammed a book down on my head, knocking me to the ground.

I groaned in pain, "OWWW! What the fuck dude!"

"What kind of prank is this?" She snapped.

"No prank," I whined holding my head.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips. "Where did this come from?"

"Where did what come from?"

"Damn Soul! Why did you kiss me?

"Cuz I wanted to!" I said standing up. "Idiot," I added quietly not making eye contact.

"That doesn't make any sense..."

Sigh. "Maka, stop trying to figure it out. Guys suck at expressing their feelings, especially for a cool guy like me." She looked confused. "Feelings? Like I have some feelings for you? I'm trying to figure them out." I jammed my hands back into the kangaroo pocket of my sweatshirt, embarrassed.

"Oh," she blushed madly.

"Sorry, it was a mean trick." I reached up, took the headband off and smoothing out my hair. She stares blankly at the floor, the tips of her ears had turned red with blush. "Maka? I said I'm sorry, just forget it even happened." I said defeated. "C'mon, let's go back to the party, I don't want to draw more attention to ourselves...okay myself in particular."

Rejection sucked real bad.

I turned to go downstairs but Maka just stood like frozen child at a bus stop in the winter with her hand covering her mouth. She mumbled something.

"Huh?!" I took a step closer.

She looked up at me with soft green eyes. "I made an extra pan."

"Of brownies?" She nodded. "For me?" She nodded again. I grinned as a small spark of hope lit in my chest.

"I was going to save them until Christmas Morning, but now that you know about them you'll eat them!"

"I won't, I promise. Should I save my actual gift then too? Or now cuz I brought it?"

She nodded her head, "it's not another kiss is it?"

"It could be?" I smirked and stepped as close as I was before I kissed her, trying to reestablish the connection.

"Soul?" Her eyes were nervous. I took her left hand carefully, my other hand still holding that blasted headband. "I think I ha- I might have some of the same... feelings and I- maybe w-we can figure them out together?"

"Should I put this back on," I gestured to the mistletoe headband.

There was a pause before she nodded.

Once I placed it on my head, I could tell Maka was thinking again; all the things that could go wrong if our partnership went sour if we became more than friends. She stood frozen in front of me again, looking doubtful and lost.

"If you don't want to do this Maka, it's really okay. We can just pretend this never happened."

Then, then I saw it. That cheeky grin that made my heart beat like a kick drum. She snaked her hands around my neck and looked me dead in the eye. "But Soul? Rules are rules."

Before I had a chance to say anything, Maka smashed her lips awkwardly onto mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and softened our kiss. Our lips moved in a shy tandem with each other as I tried to keep my legs from melting. Her finger weaved their way into my hair and Death, it felt good. I ran my hands down her sides and sped up our pace. We walked clumsily backwards until I pressed her against the wall. I was surprised when it was her tongue who slides across my mouth asking for permission and I let out an embarrassing moan when she plodded her tongue with mine. I know we've both been holding this in for far too long by the force of our kisses. When I lightly bit her lower lip, she sighed and pulled my hair. I pulled apart, breathing heavily. I grinned and blushed madly and leaned in for more but her hand slapped over my mouth.

"Don't you think we should be getting back to the party?" She whispered.

"No," I muffled against her hand and squeezed the soft flesh of her sides. She squealed and glared at me.

"Yes! Maybe you could play another song on the piano?"

"No."

"Please..." Damn she was too cute.

"No," I leaned in and whispered in her ear as sexual as possible. "I like it right here."

Maka squirmed and giggled, "C'mon Soul, let's go back and play piano."

"Only if you sing," I just wanted to keep kissing her, this wasn't fair but if I could embarrass Maka I would take that chance. And if there's one thing Maka can't do, it's sing.

She thought for a moment, moving her hand back around my neck. "Will you play songs I know?" I gave her a sad nod. "Then it's a deal?"

I gave her a gentle, sweet kiss before releasing her from my hold against the wall. I turned to walk down the stairs when yet again she mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah," I reached over and took her hand in mine, interweaving our fingers.

"No," she pointed to my head which still was adorned with the mistletoe. "Something else?"

I paused and crossed my eyes to look at the little holly, then they shifted to look at our interlocked hands, and then back to Maka. "No, I'm not forgetting anything."

"The headband..." She growled.

"What if I need another excuse to kiss you!?"

"Seriously? Take it off." She reached for it.

"Nooooo..." I backed away and held it in place.

She glared. "Fine then, you can deal with Black Star's harassment."

* * *

Our reentry seemed to be unnoticed. The party guests had found new entertainment playing some weird game with blindfolds and sparkling ornaments.

Maka squeezed my hands and looked at me with a smile "You wanna play?" She said slightly pulling us in the direction of the crowd of loud people.

"No way." I answered, then I pulled her close to me. She blushed as I whispered in her ear, "I wanna make out with you more."

She blushed as I kissed her cheek. "Uh, You want to get some more food?" She knows me so well.

"Sure but then you have to sing, no backing out." The food wasn't to badly picked over.

Right about then Black Star spotted us and yell something like, "OH DEATH GUYS! IT'S HAPPENING!"

I deadpan spun around and with the most emotionless face, the mistletoe swayed above my eyes, flipped him off with both hands then transformed one into a blade and ran it across my throat. His face drained of color.

I grabbed Maka's hand again, throwing the cookie she had in it back on the plate. "Can we go home now?" I asked with my most innocent face.

"Aww but I thought you said you could deal with Black Star's harassment?" I shrugged. "Besides Soul, I thought we were going to sing Christmas songs?"

I looked at the piano and sighed. "But what if the Black Blood? That was so uncool."

She squeezed my hand and leaned closer to me, "I'll be right there next to you the whole time." She smiled and I couldn't help but smirk back at her.

"Urgh that sound corny." I rolled my eyes but was soon smashed in the cranium with a book. "Okay, sorry sorry," I whined. "Let's get this over with already." I felt eyes on us as we walked to the piano hand in hand. We sat down and I quickly began playing part of some prelude from Bach. "Do you know 'Carol of the Bells'," I leaned over to Maka.

"No," she gave a worried look.

"Don't worry, you don't have to sing this one, I just like playing it." So I did, the holly on my head dance with the motions of my playing. This time I got lost in the music but in a completely different way. In a good way, it felt good and I felt good. Before I knew it, the song ending and everyone clapped. I smiled.

"Any requests?" Maka chimed out to our new audience. Everyone started shouting. "Did I hear 'Jingle Bell Rock'? Alright! Hit it Soul!" She gave a sassy point to me and I gave her a jazzy intro with a grin. "*Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock! Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun! Now the jingle hop has begun!*" She sung a key off but the best she could. Others soon joined in, I'm guessing to try and drown out her noise.

I continued right into 'Deck the Halls' and Maka caught on without even missing a beat, "*Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la, la la la, la la la. Troll the ancient Yule tide carol, Fa la la la la, la la la la*," she softened her voice a bit and it almost sounded good. It was hard to say with Patty's and Black Star's obnoxious excuses for voices.

Next was 'Rudolph', a personal favorite, but Maka and Black Star had to ruin it but changing it to 'Soul the Red-Eyed Weapon'. Oh the creativity.

As an intermission of sorts I played some Trans-Sebrian-Orchistra Beethoven remixes after a 'Feliz Navidad' and 'It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas'. Right about then I was done with all the cheer. I wanted to go home and kiss Maka more, a lot more. But she just sat there smiling at me like nothing even happened. Oh wait, she definitely scooted closer to me. Some of our carolers went to get more to drink but I was surprised by how many high school kids actually wanted to sing along.

"One more okay?" I leaned to whisper to Maka, but she was closer than I though and ended up with my face right in hers. I blushed embarrassed and she nodded.

"Play," then she whispered a song title that made me blush even more and made my hand sweat.

But I played the interluded and soon the tempo slowed, my heart beat did the opposite. I did not let MY voice start singing, definitely not. But damn, I was. "*I don't want a lot for 's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree*". I couldn't believe it but it truly was my rough voice singing out the lyrics in front of everyone. The look on Maka's face was a mixture between surprise and pleasure, but of course I couldn't look at her for too long, my eyes seeking refuge in the piano keys. "*...Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas... is you.*"

I stopped playing on the last two words and looked Maka dead in the eyes. Red is an understatement to describe our faces.

"OH MY DEATH YOU GUYS! FUCKING KISS ALREADY YOU DUMBASSES!" Subtle as always Black Star. My eyes darted in his direction but my view was blocked by that stupid mistletoe that I forgot was on my head. "C'MON! YOU EVEN UNDER THAT DUMB MISTLETOE, RULES ARE RULES! KISS HER!"

So I did, in front of all our peers and it was nothing short of amazing.

And I did when we got home.

And I did that night when we were sharing a bed.

And I did the next morning when she opened her present.

And I did everyday since and every time it just gets better.

Happy Holidays:)

A/N: Hey Internet, well I hope you liked my holiday Fanfic. Funny story is I wrote this in July... Review if you liked it, tell me your favorite part:) okay be safe. Have a good holiday!


End file.
